


Lust and Dust

by MedusaOblongata_IreMaiden



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Roughness, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaOblongata_IreMaiden/pseuds/MedusaOblongata_IreMaiden
Summary: A fury of hands tugged at strings and belts and bands, loosening the other from their attire, peeling off layer after layer. Hawke's hands finally find hot flesh, and it's like her first hit all over again.





	Lust and Dust

He stormed towards her, ghosting across the hall and materializing mere inches away. He was a comet, burning white and hot, light beaming from every etched pore. Her eyes went wide, stinging in his brilliance until the pain finally forced them shut. This is the end. Accepting her fate, Hawke took a final breath, only to have it forced out of her as Fenris crashed into her; her back colliding with the wall. He pinned her at the shoulders, her head bouncing off the plaster once before  settling roughly against it. Her lungs fought for air, scalding as if she'd swallowed embers. Breathless and bewildered all she could do was gape at her attacker. His emerald eyes flickered wickedly in the firelight, piercing beneath his pointed brow. His chest heaved, pressed against her as he drew short, wearied breaths until his thin lips, tinged red with wine, finally formed an audible sound.

"Hawke."

Little by little, her lungs reclaimed their contents. Coughing on the hot air rising from his face, she finally choked out his name, "Fenris?"

He leaned his head in to whisper into her ear, "Don't scream."

"Wha..?"

He roughly shoved his muscular leg between her thighs, her short robe gathering around his tight, black armor. "Don't act like you don't want this."

Hawke gulped, her heart hammering against his chest plate. He wasn't wrong. She knew that. Hell, He knew that. She hadn't been shy about her attraction, flirting with him constantly between spats about mages. Somehow their rivalry was even fiercer than that which she had with Carver. Yet, despite it all, she was drawn to him, an irresistible pull like her tie to the fade. She could no longer  hide or deny it; no longer deny herself. Hawke rolled her hips, grinding against his leg.  
Still at a whisper, he smirked against her skin, "That's what I thought." He traced her earlobe with his tongue just before his sinking his teeth into the soft skin. Hawke yelped and his hand shot up to cover her mouth. "Ah, ah, ah. Don't want to wake mother." Her eyes darted toward the staircase, then back to his with an understanding, barely-there, nod. He removed his hand slowly, her heavy breathing like fire against his already heated skin.  
"Take me, " Hawke pushed his hands toward her heavy breasts, "please."  
"I love to hear a mage begging," he growled against her ear, pressing his thigh further into her groin. Hawke's head fell back as she arched into him, eliciting another growl as her body rubbed his. A swarm of bites and licks barraged her exposed throat as Fenris fumbled with the clasps at his collar. A satisfying click hit his ears as Hawke grabbed at his other spiked pauldron and flipped the clasp with ease. They broke apart, each huffing and flushed; cheeks a rosy shade of gold in the light from the hearth. Fenris dropped his chest plate with as much restraint as he could muster, the clank still echoing off the marble as he rounded on Hawke once more.  
Their lips and bodies crashed against one another, slamming them back against the wall. A fury of hands tugged at strings and belts and bands, loosening the other from their attire, peeling off layer after layer. Hawke's hands finally find hot flesh, and it's like her first hit all over again. Her head shoots back, sending the fervor of kisses down her neck and cleavage. The world splits, doubles, ringing like a bell, the lyrium singing as it swims through her veins. Her whole body hums as Fenris works at her breast band, tongue swirling over each exposed nipple as he frees them. He continues his kisses down her abdomen, licking and nipping at her hip bones while he wiggles her free of her smalls. The thatch of black hair is sculpted into a perfect triangle, as if pointing the way. He can't wait any longer; knees still bound by small clothes, he plunges his tongue between her silky folds and twirls it on her clit. Hawke jumps, body buzzing and twat pulsing.  
"Please," she manages, "do that again."  
Fenris chases away a wolfish grin and slowly spreads her lips apart. She's wet and cherry pink, heat rolling off her arousal. He teasingly blows cool air on her swollen clit and Hawke howls, "FENRIS, PLEASE."

With great mirth, he dives in, nose pressed into her clit and tongue lapping up her sweet juices. Hawke bites back her howl this time, but can't control her trembling legs. Fenris grabs her hips and sinks his fingertips in, sending another surge of energy through her veins.  
"MAKER!"  
"Do you like that, Hawke?" Fenris dips his tongue inside her once more and slides it all the way up to her throbbing clit.  
"Yes, yes," she pants, "please, I want more. Just a little more. I'm so close, Maker, I'm there, just a little more."  
"I know what you want," Fenris grins, bringing a hand to her dripping slit. He twirls a finger around her entrance, coating it in slick nectar, then inserts his long, slender finger and Marian trembles above him, weaving a string of obscenities.  
"FUCK. I'm gonna fucking cum. Put your tongue on me, PLEASE."  
As swift in sex as in battle, Fenris latches onto her pink bud, sucking and slurping; simultaneously shoving two fingers into her throbbing cunt. A scream echoes somewhere above him as involuntary sparks fly from her fingertips. Her whole body seizes, her walls tighten so violently that his fingers are expelled from her cavern. He inserts his tongue instead, longing to feel her muscles spasm and swallowing down the sweet serum that flows there. His hands move to brace her as her knees buckle, she slumps forward, boneless and panting. Standing swiftly, he rushes to keep her upright, catching her mouth in his. She hums into his kiss, draped lazily over his shoulders as he hoists her into the air and carries her to the couch. His cock aches, head glistening with its own secretion. He lays her on her back, legs straight up and finally pulls her damned small clothes completely off. Kneeling on the sofa they sink together. Hawke wriggles before him, inching closer to his erection, eager, so eager. He's statuesque, rippling muscles and bronzed skin, watching her ass shift side to side as she closes what little space is between them. 

"Are you going to fuck me or not?" Hawke finally huffs.

Fenris snaps to attention, catching her gaze, his eyes narrow. He grabs her by the hips and flips her face down, her round, sultry ass gleaming in the dim light. He leans over her body, his cock pressing into her molten sex, and torso to her back. The lyrium licks her spine like flames, tracing circles on her skin, seeping into her soul. Marian can't help but mewl, overwhelmed by lust and dust.

"I'm going to fuck you like the Fereldan dog you are," he growls, slamming his dick into her twitching heat.

Marian juts forward as her back arches, then pushes her body back towards him, his lengthy member filling her completely. "Is that all you've got?"

A quick hand lunges toward her head, long fingers tangling in her hair, Fenris yanks her head back, further arching her back. "hardly," he groans. His movement is erradic now as he thrusts into her over and over, holding her head back like reins. Her tits bounce carelessly, hardened nipples grazing the cushions from time to time, sending shudders through her spine as their bodies slap together. As if he can sense it, he reaches round and pinches a nipple between his thumb and forefinger, sending Hawke reeling once more.

"YES!" she cries out, surprising even herself. Fenris releases her, allowing her to fall face down, and instead runs his nails down her back, warranting another squeal as her body recoils. Her ass juts further into the air and he leans back to take in the view, the new angle rubbing her walls with greater pressure and plummeting her back into the wanton state of begging. "make me come, Fenris,  _please."_

 "Fasta Vass. Festis bei umo canavarum." There's a drumming in his ears as he nears his end, setting a steady tempo. His carved skin glows bright, white piercing light bursting through him. Hawke reaches back, grabbing his legs at the knees and squeezing them tight as her palms thrum with invigorating magic; a self-feeding cycle of lyrium to magic and back again. Wave upon wave rolls over him, each crest a little higher, a little stronger than the last.

Hawke trembles beneath him, on the edge of her own climax. Her hips roll in rythym with his, their bodies coming together like steel on steel. She can feel his cock swelling, the enlarged head stretching out her tight canal. Her toes tingle as a pleasant warmth rises up her legs, spilling over into her core. Her legs quakes, her body hardens, a euphoric numbness rushes through her as she finds release.

Feeling the convulsions seize his aching cock, Fenris follows swiftly behind. His diaphragm tightens, groaning as air flees his body like he took a hit to the gut. His vision blurs, then goes completely white. A great burst of energy and light surrounds him and his mage. He thrusts a few more times, draining himself to the last drop.

Hawke collapses into the couch huffing to catch her breath and Fenris pulls away, bracing himself with the arm of the sofa. His ears are ringing, head spinning, body burning. He hops off the couch and staggers to his belongings, falling to one knee as his head swims in a flood of light and sound. Still frame images flash before him. An obscene medley of distant voices, lullabies and children's laughter echoing in his hear. A sudden hand on his shoulder sends his assailant flying to the ground. Squinting, he can hardly make out the raven locks and cyan blue eyes before him.

"Hawke, I -" 

She looks at him woefully, clenching her wrist in her opposite hand. "You're scorching hot," she says with no amount of feigned concern. She goes to reach for him. 

"I have to go." 

And thus, he did. A shooting star, passing through in a streak of white hot light, then gone, leaving only darkness in his wake.

🌠 (make a wish)


End file.
